Rockin New Year's
by Theresa471
Summary: Beckett and the 12th precinct are involved with trying to find those involved with placing explosives three days prior to New Years.


" **Rockin New Year's Eve"**

Beckett was trying to remember. When was the last time the 12th precinct has ever been this busy. Ever since she's been a part of the precinct.

It's currently a mad house with the fire works that had just gone off. Inside the Central Park ball field for a special protest for global warming with this happening for New Year's Eve.

However it would of never happened. Until the explosives had been found. With several suspects were now in jail with the threat happening three days before the New Year.

/

Three days prior.

Kate and Richard Castle were in the middle of discussing with what to do for New Year's Eve.

This would be the first time in years.

Castle hasn't made any real plans to celebrate accept for Christmas.

But now that the both of them were now together. He wanted to take his wife some place special after having Reece and now with the twins.

He would be looking at the different brochures in front of them. It'd came down to three choices at the moment.

First off was the Waldolf Astoria hotel. For where they can check in for the evening.

Wine and dine. Use the pool, sauna and have drinks together in bed. While toasting the New Year.

Second...Castle's yacht for a moonlit ride with a few friends in the Hamptons.

Or stay at the Loft for dinner and drinks with a few close friends.

Kate Beckett was beginning to think that it was just a waste of time. She just wanted just to be with her husband, and that's it!

"Castle. I really need to go now with the Precinct being short of staff at the moment." She tells him while looking at the brochures inside of there bed-room.

"Go ahead Kate. will I be seeing you tonight early? He moves in closer to kiss her good bye.

She moves to put on her brown coat jacket.

As she tells him. "I don't know, Babe at all I will text you, ok?"

She goes to leave after checking in on her son Reece. Castle goes into his office to turn on the tv set. The first thing that came on was the local broadcast for this area.

The NBC reporter was talking about the local protesters in the Central Park ball reporter says there has been usual large amount of police activity in the area to protect them from any type of violence.

Castle wondering on whether or not. It's why Kate had to leave so quick because of the protestors, along with her precinct having to be involved and to hang-tough.

It was at this point. His daughter Alexis comes in to give her father a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hey!; where are you going so very fast out of here. That you can't give your old man a better kiss than that?" He tells her with protesting.

"The morgue. Dr. Parish tells me that her department is on stand by. Because of what is going on at Central Park." While giving her father a better kiss on both of his cheeks, besides a good-bye hug.

"Wow. Alexis let me know what goes on, ok sweetie?"

He tells her quickly, while leaving his office and out of the loft in a order to check up on his son.

/

Meanwhile at the local Central Park garbage dump.

Two men were discussing the final plans to place the explosives inside the ball field.

And to make there point for peace and clean air from polluting with toxic waste around the globe.

"What about the others Zachary?; As Donald age 45. Working for the City for 20 years.

Asked his co worker Zachary Tomilson on when the other members will be joining them for the excitement with-in there warped minds.

"The morning of New Year's Eve. From what I understand. There are three other sites that are ready set to go off at the same time to make our point.

Zachary tells him mostly with having no feeling what so ever in his heart and soul, as compared to Donald.

Since he was mostly feeling guilty at the moment in regard to what they are planning on doing. Having some what of a scowl on his face having to be forging ahead.

/

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct.

Everyone was running around in order to get organize with the New Year's coming up.

Captain Beckett arriving into her office. She 'd been already been over run with requests for time off and reports that were on her desk. When she walked in.

The first thing she read was the requests for more under cover cops to be placed inside the Central Park ball field.

It was this moment.

She went to call Ryan and Esposito into her office. They were just coming in from working on a past case.

Detective Kevin Ryan is the first to walk into her office with curiosity on his face.

Compared to Sergeant Esposito having a mug on his face for some odd reason.

"Sit down. Gentlemen. I need to ask you a big favor. Downtown is on my back at the moment because of the protestors."

"What's going on Captain?" Ryan asked while shifting position in his chair in her office.

"I need the both of you for under cover work in the park. I have no idea at the moment. With what your going to be looking for." She said with both men looking on with concern in there facial expression.

"For how long Captain Beckett? As Javier Esposito asked her captain and long time his position sitting directly in front of her.

"That depends on the protestors and for who ever gets in the way of it." She replied with such calmness. Inspite of it all for when it comes to her co-workers.

"All right Captain. I will need to go home and change clothing and inform Jenny of the situation at hand." He replies while moving off his chair to open the door as with Esposito.

"Later." Esposito tells her with moving out slowly. He wasn't happy one bit. knowing full well what can happen having to remembered four plus years ago with all of those that were killed. Along with Castle having found out the truth about Beckett having remembered about her shooting into her chest and the end of there relationship.

At that point.

Captain Beckett watches the two leave. She needed to leave as well to check out the site of the ball park. She asked L.T. to go with her for the next few hours.

/

Castle decided as well to leave the Loft, to head on out to his P.I office, when he walked in, he found Haley working at her desk looking at reports on the protestors.

She was used to this type of protesting for when she worked at Scotland Yard. Her department was lucky for where the damage was limited from the five years.

She looks up fron her computer, to ask on whether or not he was fine, by the look on his face.

"I am just fine, Haley, I am just a little concern for Beckett and her department, with what is going on in the ball park.

"I know!" She said with concern in her over all facial expression.

"You know what?; Maybe you should go out there to look around for any sign of trouble, and I mean get down and dirty into areas that a bomb might be placed, and yes, Haley. I will pay you extra." He says with a widen grin on his face.

"Very well, I will go change and head on out, Castle." While moving off into the back of his private office and bathroom.

"And in the mean time, I will call Kate, to see how it's going overall for her."

/

At the Central Park ball park, the weather was some what warm for this time of the year, as the protestors were having a field day with the global warming issues.

There were at least five hundred protestors at the moment, along with hundreds of reporters, police and innocent bystanders watching on.

And Beckett and L.T. in the middle of all that, as her cell phone goes off while waiting near one of the benches for the field. It was packed at the moment for the middle of the afternoon.

"Beckett!,What's going on Rick?", as he listen to him telling her that Haley will be arriving soon to take a look around.

"You do realize, Castle, that she can get hurt, if something does happen in the first place?"

"I understand that, Kate, but we need to find out if there is any type explosives are around in the park to prevent a disaster after all, after what happened four years ago."

"I remember very well, Rick." She tells him with emotion with-in her voice protesting.

She goes to look into a different direction, when she noticed Haley walking around taking pictures with her phone.

"Castle!; Hayley is here now walking around taking pictures. I believe she is heading on towards the garbage dump."

"I told her, that I need her to get down and dirty with the extra money I'm paying her to do a proper job." He points out to his wife on the phone, and for which she wasn't a happy camper at the moment.

"What ever!", she tells him, as she hangs up on her crazy husband.

/

Meanwhile Hayley walked over to the garbage dump very quietly, knowing full well that there might be some one working at the moment.

She softly walks over to the garage for where she hears two men talking, actually screaming at each other.

She goes over to the side to turn on her recording device for the phone, to record on what is being said.

Donald and Zachary were screaming at each other.

"Are you stupid, I told you to not say a word to anyone in regard to what we are doing to make our point."

"It was by accident Zack, but I had my brother promise to not say a word to any one until after the explosives go off."

It was at that moment, Haley turned off the recorder and ran as fast as she can before getting caught by them.

She ran towards the stands for where Beckett was sitting with L.T., Ryan and Esposito having just come over after surveying the area.

Haley was out of breath when she got to the stands, along with hollering at Beckett to get her attention.

"What's wrong for you to be out of breath?" She says.

She said while the others were looking on with great concern.

She turns on the recorder, with Beckett, Ryan and Esposito listening.

When they heard the word Explosives, this is when the three of them went on full alert right away.

"Let's go, we need to find them right away, and take them into custody."

The four of them start running very quickly towards the garbage dump and the garage.

Once getting towards the area, all of them pull out there weapons just in case to protect them.

Zack and Donald were inside working. When Captain Beckett told them to not move a muscle, or else they will pay the price.

It was at this point.

Haley shows as well with her weapon to make sure they don't pull anything stupid. While Ryan and Esposito covered the only other entrance at the back of the garage.

"Please put your hands up into the air the both of you." Beckett tells Donald and Zack while pointing her weapon, while Haley goes over to place the metallic cuffs on them behind their backs.

"What's the charge?" Donald says to the both women.

"We are taking the both of you into custody, we have you on a recording having to be talking about explosives in regard to the protestors that are currently in the park."

Beckett tells them with pulling out the recorder with there voices speaking.

"You can't prove anything with that at all!" He says to herwith a raised voice.

While saying it with sarcasm in his voice, along with looking at Donald laughing at the same time.

When Beckett and Haley went to take the both men outside. Zack pushed them out of the way, while running towards the back entrance. This is when Esposito kicks Zachary onto the ground, as Ryan tells him to don't move a damn muscle or else! With his threat of the gun pointing at him before pulling the trigger. Even though his hand would be shaky a little.

/

Later at the 12th precinct

Beckett had both men placed into the bull pen in separate rooms to interview them, since she'd the feeling that Donald needed to talk instead of Zachary.

After an half an hour of trying to break down Zachary's story about the other explosives.

"I told you that I don't know where are the others, I only just know about ours being placed under the benches towards the other side of the field.

"So what your saying that the explosives are there now?" Beckett asked with Ryan listening on.

"If that is the case Beckett, we need to call in the bomb squad as soon as possible."

Ryan tells her very quickly before leaving the room.

Beckett tells Ryan to make sure that every inch is check.

"Yes, sir!" He says while moving out swiftly.

/

While in the other room with Donald and Esposito. Donald was basically spilling his guts to have an easier jail sentence, since this will the third time for him on the same charges during the last ten years.

"I have nothing else to say until I explain to my lawyer that I decided to talk with the police."

"Very well; we just need to find out where all of those other explosives will be before more innocent people are hurt."

He gets up from his seat pissed, while leaving the suspect alone to be watched by the officers on the other side of the glass.

/

During the next few days.

Swat, canine dogs and all kinds of experts under cover were checking every square inch, to find the explosives that Donald and Zack had placed. Along with finding four others having been placed in the trees near the main ball field.

As with taking into custody five others with intent to kill the protestors in the park.

Thanks to Donald cooperation and a lesser jail time. They were able to find all of the explosives in time for the final day of the protesting in the ball field, as Beckett, her team and Castle were watching the fireworks from the bench of the field filled to capacity.

/

With the final five minutes of the great, magical fire works. Beckett goes to grab her husband's hand.

"Babe, I think the fireworks are almost done, how about we go home to celebrate the New Year, in our own special way?" While grinning at him to give him the hint.

"Sure!" While getting up slowly with having to get past the people sitting watching the fireworks that almost never happened.

At the loft...

Castle brings in the champagne from the kitchen area with a tray filled all kinds of snacks.

He goes to pour two glasses, as he places the bottle, ice cubes and the snacks onto the table near the bed. Even though she was only able to have sparkling Apple Cider with the pregnancy instead of the champagne.

"To us, and the future of our marriage!" While moving over to kiss his wife.

"To us, Babe!" While taking a sip and the ice cubes while placing them into her hand.

With the remote, Castle turns down the light, as he almost screams, as Beckett places the ice cubes onto his body.

"Jesus, Kate!, Happy New Year's...

The end


End file.
